Home
by life's heroine
Summary: Following the PaleyFest 2015 panel, Jessica Lange opts not to go party with the rest of the group and enjoys a night at home with good company.
1. Chapter 1

"Jessica, you_ have_ to come out with us," Sarah pleaded. "Who knows when we'll all be together with you."

The cast had just finished the PaleyFest panel and were planning an excursion somewhere in L.A.

"Sarah, I can't tonight. If I could muster up the strength to drag my tired ass out, I would–I promise," Jessica said.

Sarah's face fell but she replied, "All right. I can't say I'm not disappointed, but I understand."

Jessica kissed her cheek and said with a wink, "Drink one–or two–for me." She disappeared from the crowd to find her driver, who escorted her down to the parking garage underneath Hollywood Boulevard and helped her into the back of the blacked-out SUV. She checked her phone for the time. It was just after eleven and likely much too early to be going heading home but Jessica had her mind on a bubble bath.

It was a long ride out to the Santa Monica townhouse, and Jessica dozed off a few times despite the bright lights and honking horns surrounding the vehicle. She had fallen asleep just minutes before the SUV pulled under the townhouse into the garage, and the driver touched her arm lightly after opening the back door. "Ms. Lange, we're here," he said.

"Oh–" She gathered her clutch. "Thank you."

He took her by the hand and helped her down, and she wavered slightly on her path to the stairs. She climbed them and went to unlock the side door but dropped her keys. She bent over carefully, picked them up, and successfully unlocked the door opening near the kitchen.

The lights were dim but she could see a figure standing at the counter flipping through the newspaper as she moved to the closet. She hung up her coat as he said, "I didn't expect you home tonight. The gang didn't go out for drinks?"

"No, they did," she said, coming over to him. "I'm just tired and wanted to be here."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his jawline. He softly kissed her temple and asked, "So, how did the panel go?"

"It was fine. Thank god we're allowed to drink."

He laughed and pulled back from her slightly so she was face to face with him. "Well, you looked gorgeous."

"Thank you."

Her lips were curling into a smile as he leaned down and kissed her. He brought a hand up to her face and cupped her cheek as he turned his head and deepened the kiss. She ran her hands up and down his back, and gently sucked on his upper lip as they pulled away from the kiss. He stepped away and grabbed the paper from the counter before heading toward the sitting area. Jessica leaned against one of the barstools and slipped out her heels as he sat down. She turned toward the stairs, heels in hand, and was about to go upstairs when she paused.

"Danny, would you unzip me, please?" she asked.

"Of course, sweetheart." He returned to her and unzipped the back of her dress. He briefly rested his hands on her waist and kissed her shoulder.

"I'm going to draw a bath."

"Okay, just shout if you need anything."

Jessica made her way up the stairs to the master bath where she turned on the faucet of the bathtub. She dimmed the lights and grabbed a candle from under the sink as the water warmed. She ran her hand under the water and when it had reached a pleasant temperature, set the plug in the drain. Her dress fell easily from her frame and she laid it on the counter before adding a small amount of bubble bath to the water. Finally, she slipped out of her underthings and into the water, leaning back against the far wall after turning off the faucet.

She laid in silence for a few moments with her eyes closed thinking about the panel. It had been another fun cast gathering, and she was glad she had gone despite avoiding a few questions. _American Horror Story_ had been the best part of some of the past years but she was ready for something different. She sunk lower into the water to where her hair grazed the surface. After a deep breath, she submerged for a moment and upon coming up for a breath, there was a soft knock at the door.

Without waiting for an answer, Danny stepped inside the bathroom with a glass of red wine in one hand and a slice of dark chocolate cake in the other. He set the glass of wine down next to her on the tiled surface surrounding the tub, and he set the cake in the reachable window sill.

"You're trying to ruin my figure," she said, her makeup already smearing at her eyes.

He dipped his fingers in the water and grazed them across her bent knees. "I thought you deserved something sweet."

She sat up straighter in the tub and asked, "Would you like to join me?"

"Sweetheart, there's not room for you and me both in that tub."

Her lips curled into a pout and he gave her a quick wink before disappearing into the bedroom. Jessica slipped back lower in the water and ran her hands down around her hips to her legs. Her stomach was knotted with tension and budding desire, so she slipped one hand between her legs and slowly caressed herself. She wasn't trying to reach any height; the warm water just felt pleasant against her.

She laid in the tub peacefully for another few moments before grabbing the plate from the windowsill. She was halfway through with the chocolate cake when Danny came back into the bathroom in his sleepwear and robe to brush his teeth. Once the plate was cleared and Danny had finished at the sink, Jessica stirred in the water and asked sweetly, "Would you hand me a towel?"

"You know, the pampering is for tonight only," he said, reaching into the closet for a big, fluffy towel.

As he came over to her, Jessica stood slowly in the tub, the water rushing off her body. He slipped the rug over from the shower, offered her his hand, and helped her from the tub. She stood before him naked for a moment with a raised eyebrow and he couldn't fight a smirk but took her by the shoulders and turned her around nonetheless. The large towel unfolded and he wrapped it around her shoulders, covering her down to just above her knee. She leaned back toward him and he embraced her, patting the towel to dry her off. Jessica turned her chin toward him and pressed her lips against his cheek. He found her arms under the towel and made sure she had a grip on the towel before stepping away.

"I hung your robe on the back of the closet door," he said, "after you left it on the floor."

He quickly smacked her ass and she jumped slightly, giggling, as he headed into the bedroom.


	2. Final Chapter

Jessica dried herself and slipped into the cotton robe that Danny had properly returned to its place on the back of the closet door. She quickly washed her face and grabbed a bottle of lotion before meeting Danny in the bedroom. He was sprawled out on the bed diagonally as per usual with his head on his side of the bed and his legs stretched out onto hers. She sat at the foot of the bed on his side and crossed one leg over the other as she dabbed some lotion into her hand. He peered around the side of his book as she extended one leg and ran her hands over it. Just more than six months together and he still appreciated the little things such as watching her lotion her legs – which Jessica loved.

Once she was finished, she returned the bottle to its proper place in the bathroom and came back in the bedroom and over to the dresser with her things. She pulled out a sleeveless cotton nightgown and let her robe fall to the fall. She slipped the gown over her head, immediately picked up the robe, and gestured to Danny to notice her putting it back on its hook.

"What do you want? A gold star?" he teased, putting his nose back in his book.

Jessica stuck out her tongue at him when she returned to the bedroom once more, though she doubted he saw it. She walked around the bed to her side and pushed his feet away. He readjusted to lie straight down the bed as she sat down on the mattress and plugged her phone into its charger. She laid back against her pillows and turned her head toward him as he continued to read. She snuggled over to him and he lifted his closest arm, allowing her to slip under it. He brought his hand down around her back as he held the book with one hand. She rested her head on his chest, and he softly kissed her forehead.

"Still glad you didn't go out and have fun?" he asked, setting down the book on the fold.

"Oh, I'd much rather be lame with you," she said.

Danny quickly slipped off his glasses and aggressively rolled over onto her with a playful growl. He sent a trail of kisses from what he could access of her chest up her neck, making her laugh as his lips tickled her skin. He slowed as his face came to hers and she brought her hand up, cradling it against his neck. She looked at him lovingly and when he took too long to kiss, pulled him to her. Their tongues quickly entangled as he slipped a hand down to her waist. His stubble was rough against her chin, but she had always liked a little edge in a man. He brought his lips up and kissed her forehead again.

He looked down and held her gaze for a few seconds before Jessica said softly, "Read to me."

A smile broke out across his face and he replied, "Sure, babe."

Danny rolled back against his pillows and reset his reading glasses as Jessica snuggled up next to him again. She extended one foot up and tucked her calf between his legs. He returned to his reading, this time aloud, and Jessica closed her eyes to the peaceful steadiness of his voice.


End file.
